kotosfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Wiz Ardon, the Peculiar Enchanter/The Story of a Minifigure: Strange Odd Shadow Teaser
In the spirit of teasers, lately, here's this. I hope you guys don't mind my teasers are non-KotOS related. I just want to share some of the things I'm not just about to post at the LMBs yet and this is the best place to do it. Here it comes: The Story of a Minifigure: Strange Odd Shadow THE REWRITE Chapter 1: Lost Strange Odd Shadow was lost in his thoughts. He was trying to process the events he had just lived through and that left no time to examine his surroundings. He was in a narrow plain full of green grass between some hills. This was part of the world he had been told was called Avant Gardens. It had not been his original destination, but he had to change his plans. The Maelstrom had prevented him. The Maelstrom causing his problems was not new to him. He had history with the Maelstrom. Besides, that’s why he had wanted to join the Nexus Force. I am alone now. Alone in an unknown world. I can’t know what to expect. How far is Nimbus Station from here? Can I reach it any way? Nexus Force could have a presence here and that would be helpful, but I don’t really know how near I am to the Nimbus System. It had all been so fast; there was no time to ask. Maelstrom is sure to be here, though. Maelstrom was everywhere. That will cause me problems. I can’t fight hordes of fully infected minifigures alone and weaponless. If only I hadn’t dropped my crossbow. Well, there might be others from the ship around, but how much help can they be? I am probably the most experienced of them. Not that I’m a great fighter anyway. I could use the help of Magical at a moment like this. '' Shadow sighed. His friends. Would he see his friends again? He had already been worried when he was forced to split, but now that changed things. How could they come to the Nimbus System from so far without a spaceship? Had he lost them forever? Sarah. Magical. Kate. His hand unconsciously entered his left pocket and grabbed the coin that was in it between two of his fingers. He was reassured to find it was still there. He feared it might have fallen, while he was running. What would he do without them? They had been his whole world the last few years; the only people that he cared for and that cared for him. He continued to make such thoughts for a while. Deep in his thoughts, as he was, he did not notice someone else had approached him. The particular someone would not be characterised as a pleasant fellow. Coloured in shades of black and purple, the minifigure-like being was wearing ragged clothes and was emitting some sort of purple aura. Parts of the creature showing through its clothes seemed to be skeletal. It had red glowing eyes, looking wildly at Strange Odd Shadow, and hair pointing towards the sky. The creature growled angrily and charged towards Shadow. It was at this point that the absent-minded minifigure was reminded of his surroundings and their possible hostility. He looked at the approaching creature with a fearful look. In the seconds that it would take for the strange being to reach him, Strange Odd Shadow couldn’t do anything to properly defend himself. He had been fully taken by surprise and he was not prepared. Not that if he was, he would have had many more choices. He could have run, but he did not, for fear had petrified him. He just looked at the wild, malicious eyes approaching him. ''Well, I didn’t really have much hope anyway, did I? Maybe, it would be better if it all ended soon. But this was not how I imagined things would be like. I had wished for a happier future. I had wished for a future. The time for the fatal hit came, but the hit did not. Instead, Strange Odd Shadow saw a bunch of purple and black bricks flying around him. Another minifigure had appeared from behind the creature and apparently he had smashed it. Shadow examined the newcomer. He was wearing grey clothes and had red spiky hair. His hands emitted a purple aura similar to the one of the smashed being. He looked at Shadow angrily. “Thank you”, the young man said, though it did not sound very genuine; but that was just, because he hadn’t just yet recovered from the shock. “Are you out of your mind?!” the man yelled. “Didn’t you see that Stromling coming?”. “I did, but it was too late”, Shadow replied and he thought, ''Stromlings. Right. That’s how the Nexus Force calls the infected minifigures. ''“Your hands... they are infected! Isn’t that unsafe?”. “Oh! When will this infection discrimination stop? Listen, pal! Just because my hands are infected doesn’t mean I’m going to start smashing things and people! Got it?! Anyway, you had no chance only because you have no gear, no weapons! Why, I repeat, why would you be so crazy to walk out of your home with no means of defending yourself?! Don’t you have any weapons?”. “I dropped them”. “Well, why didn’t you pick them up? You’re so unreasonable!”. “Couldn’t. I had to run!”. The man seemed a little confused. “What’s so worse to make you leave your protection from potential smashing?”. “Certain smashing”. “But... this is Avant Gardens. We don’t have so serious threats here”. “I wasn’t here. I was in the Venture Explorer”. “But the Venture Explorer leaves people in Nimb-”, he started saying, but stopped. “Wait! What happened to the Explorer? Why was it dangerous?”. “We were attacked. Maelstrom was everywhere. We had to hurry”. “What?! The Explorer was attacked? What happened to everyone? How’s Bob? How are the others?” Wisp’s expression became concerned. “I don’t know. Bob and Sky Lane were pointing new recruits to the right direction and showing them how to build rockets, so they must have been some of the last to leave. But I didn’t see what happened to anyone else. I had my own problems!”. “Oh! Right. You were going to be recruited then”, he changed the subject “I can help you with that. I’m Wisp Lee, by the way”. “You’re Nexus Force?”. Hope suddenly reappeared for Shadow. If he had indeed reached a world where Nexus Force was present, his journey had not been futile. He could be useful to the Universe. And he could fight the Maelstrom more extensively. “Well, the Paradox Faction isn’t for nothing”, he pointed to a logo of a swirling eye of some sort drawn on his sleeve. “Anyway, you’ll need a weapon to get through the battlefield and to the Sentinel Encampment. From there it will be easy to go to Nimbus Station, where you can properly join the Nexus Force. I believe Epsilon has some supplies including weaponry that you could use”. Nimbus Station. So, that meant he could still get to it. And then everything would go as planned. Actually... not everything. His friends still had no vessel for travelling such a big distance. Rarely had there been Nexus Force Starships, except for the Venture Explorer, that had travelled that far. “Good. Then, I probably should be off”, Shadow turned and started walking before he realised he had forgotten something. “Wait!” he said “Which way is it?”. . . Bewαre of the shαdows becαuse I might be there. Now, you can go compare this to the original first chapter and laugh at the difference. Category:Blog posts